Memory Box
by Breann21530
Summary: Based off of the song Music Box by Miku Hatsune; Chrome awaits in her private place for Mukuro to fufill his promise. Will he fufill his promise or will he just let her down? Happy Ending  6996


**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**This story was based off of the Vocaloid song by Miku Hatsune called Music Box. I don't know what else to say... Oh well! I hope you love it and Review it! Reviews are really appreciated!**

* * *

><p>The blue sky covered with white fluffy clouds was being watched by a young girl as she let her feet guide her to her destination. Chrome's long violet hair was flowing in the light blowing wind and her new school uniform was a little uncomfortable compared to what she was use to wearing. She walked to a tree in the clearing outside of Namimori. The grass was beautifully flowing with the wind as this was her secret spot. No child or adult has come out there; the only other person who knew about it was Mukuro. Most of her memories were captured here and this was where Mukuro would use illusions just to accompany her in her favorite spot. She looked out from the tree in the clearing seeing a perfect view of Namimori. She mentally pointed out the spots she knew.<p>

'Boss's House, Haru's House, Kyoko's, and… Kokuyo Land.' She mentally pointed out.

Even the thought of Kokuyo Land made her cry. She shook the feelings off. She can manage even if Mukuro was all she depended on, right? She traced the unique markings of the tree's bark with her hand until she was on her knees. She carefully slipped her hand under the tree by a hole between the roots. She carefully dragged out a small dusty box. The box was filled with memories, and not just any memories, they were memories with Mukuro. It was his idea to make it and place it there in the first place

"_Nagi, why are you so fascinated in the little things I give you?" Mukuro's Illusion of himself asked._

"_M-Mukuro-sama always makes me so happy and I want to keep the things that you give me to make me happy." Chrome blushed in reply_

_He let out a Kufufu laugh. He thought it was so cute on how his Chrome was fascinated in so many things like she was new to the world. "Chrome I want you to start meeting me here when you can, so I don't have to only visit you in your dreams. Tomorrow big any type of box you can find." Mukuro told her. His hand caressed her blushing cheek after she nodded in reply. Even though it was only an Illusion of Mukuro the warmness of his hand felt real. After two days she came back with a small box and waited for Mukuro's Illusion of himself to appear. After a few minutes of waiting and staring down at Namimori, his Illusion arrived to greet her. "Good you brought the box I asked for." He smiled._

"_O-Of course, why wouldn't I?" Chrome stated._

"_Kufufu~ Now Nagi what I want you to do is to fill this box up with any memories of me and you that you get or find. I don't want you to show or tell me about them." Mukuro told her._

"_I understand, but why don't you want to see or hear about them?" Chrome asked in wonder._

"_I don't want to see or hear about them because I want to give my beautiful Nagi a promise." Mukuro told her._

_She just stared into his blue and red eyes with confusion and wonder. He laughed at her cute confused face. It only caused her to become more confused of his command to her. "What's Mukuro-sama's Promise?" Chrome asked._

"_My Nagi, I don't want you to show or tell me anything because I want you to show me and tell me about them in person not by Illusion. I promise you that my first motive with you when I get out of prison, is going to come here and listen to you talk about each and every memory you have stored in the box." Mukuro explained to her._

_She nodded with excitement._

Chrome cried a little thinking that his promise was blown away with the wind after she was kicked out of Kokuyo Land. She opened the box gently and cried as she looked upon each memory she gathered, which now she started to think that she gathered them for no reason. After the sky changed from a bright blue to reds and oranges she closed the box and slipped it back in the hidden spot. Even though his promise could have been nothing but a load of crap she was going to wait for him to return to that spot in person. She couldn't make herself believe that he would break a promise to her that has been so special ever since he said it to her. She sat down and let the slightly calmed wind make her violet hair dance. It was a Friday so she didn't have to go to sleep early, and besides if Mukuro wasn't worried about her who would be? She waited and waited until the wind felt like a lullaby to her making her fall asleep.

_Chrome was running and running through the night. She could see Mukuro at the other end with his back facing her. Insults from people she has fought or known in the past started to flood her mind. Repeatedly saying she was weak, she's not worthy for Mukuro, and she just needs to give up. Tear ran down her face as she called out for Mukuro. After his name was shouted from her gentle lips she collapsed to the floor on her knees. Dirt, bruises, and scrapes were left on her knees and the palm of her hands and she cried even more. Her hair fell in front of her face as her eyes gazed up at the man that she was trying so hard to reach. His body started to walk away from hers leaving her there. _

"_Please don't leave me alone!" Chrome sobbed. _

_Unfortunately her voice didn't affect Mukuro's walking. He just walked further and further away until he was out of her sight. "I want to see you, just one more time! Please Mukuro-sama come back!" She continued to shout. His figure never came back and she started to cry harder. "P-Please Mukuro-sama, I love you…"she quietly sobbed. More tears fell from her face._

She woke up to see the beautiful orange and red tinted sunrise. Chrome looked at the surrounding around her, still no Mukuro-sama. She wiped her good eye only to figure out that her dream caused her to cry in her sleep. She took a deep breath and let it out and noticed she was hungry. She didn't eat dinner last night and it probably wasn't smart to skip breakfast after not eating yesterday night. She lifted herself from the grass and brushed the blades of grass that were stuck to her clothes. She walked toward Namimori and she started to think if it's even worth waiting for a person who was probably just using her in the first place. After picking up a small breakfast in town she agreed to herself that this would be the last day. If he doesn't come, it's probably best if she just gives it up. On her way back she purposely took the long way that way she could pass Kokuyo Land.

Chrome stopped once she reached Kokuyo Land. She gazed on the place for a few minutes letting some memories come back to her. It made her laugh a little, but she continued moving on to the silent tree on the hill. When she reached the spot once again she took out the dusty box, and rummaged through it to remember everything. Chrome started crying again as she picked up a broken window piece. It was to remind her of when she first arrived at Kokuyo Land, but now it was a reminder of when she left. After she finished rummaging through her and Mukuro's memories she slipped the box back. When the sun reached the middle of the sky to signify that it was already the afternoon, she sat down with her legs pushed up against her stomach and her arms encircling them. She started to have second thoughts on the waiting period. What if Mukuro was busy and he couldn't make it? Should she wait longer just in case?

Her good eye closed to let her mind think clearly. The wind was still blowing her hair in the direction the clouds were moving. She started to hear footsteps coming toward her. She ignored them thinking it could be only be Kyoko or Haru looking for her. When they stopped she continued to let her eye be shut. When nothing happened she decided to see what was going on. Her eye fluttered open and she slightly turned her head to the side to see familiar green pants. Her heart skipped a beat when she slightly looked up to see the man she was waiting for. She jumped and slightly shouted his name in surprise. He let out a Kufufu laugh and he held out his hand to help her up off the ground. "I-I thought Mukuro-sama wasn't going to come." She shyly admitted.

"Kufufu~ I would have come sooner but I've been quite busy." He told her.

"O-Oh." She simply replied.

"But starting now, today I'm all yours. Now where's your memory box?" Mukuro asked her.

"Ah, right here Mukuro-sama." She gasped almost forgetting about it.

She went to the little hole and got on her knees. Mukuro sat down in the grass it felt soft and calming, no wonder this was why Chrome loved it here so much. As Chrome pulled out the box she started to wonder if Mukuro was just using an Illusion while he did some business somewhere else. She turned around to Mukuro and placed the box down as she sat down in front of him. After an hour of Mukuro listening to every little item she had gathered she couldn't help but smile. Although behind his smile he felt guilty for making her wait so long for him to show up and for kicking her out of Kokuyo Land.

"Nagi, I have something for your collection here." Mukuro smiled thinking of a great way to make it up to her.

"Huh? What is it Mukuro-sama?" she asked.

He formed an Illusion of a beautiful red rose and placed it in her hands. Chrome gazed up at Mukuro's face to see his face close to her face. "Mukuro-sama?" she blushed in question. He silently shushed her and kissed her leaving her shocked. She gladly let her walls down and closed her shocked eyes. When their lips separated Mukuro smiled at her and she blushed a really dark red. "Now Nagi, if you ever start to wonder about our love, this rose will be your answer." Mukuro told her. She looked at the rose puzzled.

"I made this rose to be a symbol of my love for you. If I continue to love you, it will stay alive. If I stop loving you, it will die." Mukuro told her.

"T-Thank you, Mukuro-sama!" she shouted with happiness.

"Kufufu~ you're welcome my dear, now let's go get lunch. I bet you're hungry."

He got up off of the grass and walked away. Chrome gathered up her memory items and placed them all back in the box. She placed the glittery and shiny rose on top of all the items. She closed it and placed it back under the roots of the tree. She stood up and smiled about how her life was turning around. "Nagi." Mukuro called out to her.

"Ah, coming Mukuro-sama!" Chrome called back. She ran too him and found herself falling, just like the dream she had. Except in reality Mukuro caught her before she could hit the hard ground. She smiled as he led her away keeping her close by his side. Chrome then started to figure out that this Mukuro was too real to be an Illusion.


End file.
